Regrets
by AwesomeKiwi
Summary: The Ottoman Empire- feared by many for his quick to kill attitude and conqueror of many nations. That was how people, historians, viewed him. But no one has asked for Turkey's own point of view. Was he truly so tyrannous as everyone viewed him? Fail summary. Turkey/Ottoman Empire Centric- hinted TurkeyxFem!Egypt towards the end. Hinted Oc.


Long time no write, huh guys? ;u; I'm sorry to say this, but No Strings Attached will be discontinued. It had no planning whatsoever and I just lost my muse for GerIta-

Have some Turkey love though-

* * *

He remembered how it all began-

The Seljuk Turks had entered Byzantine territory during the dark of night, crossing over into the great capital of Constantinople and taking over the city, claiming it in the name of the Ottoman Empire.

That was from the historical point of view, though, seen by everyone through text and historical television programs.

No one saw it through Turkey's eyes, though. No one could dream of the grief a few simple mistakes he'd made that were keeping him awake at night.

She fell fast, having been caught by surprise. At that moment, the adrenaline that was flowing through his veins had clouded his rationality. He had no regrets with killing Byzantium at the time, leaving her lifeless form lying on the steps of her house.

He'd killed so many, forced some to become part of his empire. He'd been so sure of himself then. It wasn't until the normally passive Egypt had approached him one afternoon, asking him the simple question of 'How?'

How?

He'd brushed her off at the time, not fully comprehending the full meaning of her simple question. He should have seen the urgency in her green eyes when she asked him that. It did cause him to pause and think though. How what? How was his empire so great in such little time? How did he conquer so many so fast?

The rebellion all started with Greece. He'd angered the young nation from the beginning, having killed the Byzantine Empire in cold blood. Greece's irritation only escalated when Turkey had begun to conquer his friends, especially Egypt. Greece had nearly lost it when he found out how easily the female nation succumbed to the Turk.

So the Greek rebelled. Other nations soon followed in his footsteps- Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, even Egypt had joined her Grecian friend with little reluctance. It was then Turkey had realized the true meaning of that long forgotten question- How?

How long would he truly last as an empire? How long before they decide to rebel? How long before you become just like Byzantium or Rome or any other great nation?

They had left him so fast. He fell so hard. It had taken him so long to see what he had and he'd lost it all before he could make things right. He sat in his now empty house, watching in horror as his hands became translucent in appearance. So this was what dissolving was like… His whole body prickled with a num sensation. He was going to dissolve into nothing and he had no one here to look to for comfort.

So this is how Byzantium felt.

Turkey had woken to an empty room, bland in color. His elaborate robes were tattered and his mouth felt as though it were filled with sand. He sat up with a groan, head pounding to the point where he thought his head might explode. Where was he?

He flexed his still num hands, the tingling feeling bringing to life the realization that he hadn't been dreaming. He'd really been dissolving.

Why was he still alive then?

His masked eyes shifted to look at the doorway, surprised to find the ever expressionless Egyptian woman who'd just rebelled against him.

"How are you feeling, Turkey…?" She asked in her quiet, nearly concerned voice.

The Ottoman blinked in confusion, "Turkey?" He tested. Why had she just called him that?

She dipped her head in a small nod, placing a folded bundle of clothes at the foot of the bed. She turned to him, hands clasped together as she tried to find the words to explain. "Yes, the Republic of Turkey… That's the country you represent now…"

The former empire wasn't quite sure what to say- he was still surprised to see, and hear, Egypt here.

The Egyptian woman sat in front of the Turk on the bed with a small sigh, reaching up to remove the mask from his tired eyes. "I… I was dissolving though…" He breathed, offering no protest when the other nation placed a cool rag on his forehead. She remained silent, allowing this all to sink in.

He'd caught the woman off guard when he reached out, pulling her into a shaky hug. "Üzgünüm, çok üzgünüm…!" He choked, burying his face into Egypt's shoulder. She listened wide eyed, unsure of what to do. "Ben yaptığım şeyden sonra, burada olmamalısın…!"

All she did was listen to the Turk's regrets, allowing him to continue hugging her for the time being. She didn't even have to ask what he'd been saying. He's shared his regrets to her time and time again. He clutched at the back of her robes, silent sobs muffled by her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder.

Days would go by, she knew. He would learn to forgive himself and move on eventually.

For now though, she stayed silent and expressionless, allowing the newly named republic to lament.

Even after years of smiles, tulips, and teasing though, Turkey would always remember the look in Byzantium's eyes as she fell. He would always be plagued by the nightmares of his own dissolving.

And no matter how truly regretful he would be, he would always be referred to as a tyrant, a cold blooded murderer.

* * *

I wrote this because it seems like every other Ottoman!Turkey fanfic I read is with him being a rapist or having no remorse for what he's done. :I

And I rove Turkey to pieces-

The Byzantine Empire used in this is a friends Oc soo- I hope nothing's off. ouo;

Yes, I used Fem!Egypt, get over it-

Thanks for reading though~ \o7o/


End file.
